Madness: A Muddled Up Destiny
by Everlynn Flame
Summary: This is sort of an AU... After The Battle Of The Bands Adagio, Aria and Sonata flee the stage. After running for hours (or minutes) they find themselves in a magical forest where Maddie finds them...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The name of the title was suggested by PhoenixFlamesParrotChocolate. You if haven't checked out her account you should! Also, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The Dazzlings had ran for a long time. After what seemed like eternity they stopped in a forest. All of them were wearing their food stained outfit. They were huffing and puffing when they stopped. It was because of pure embarrassment they had run away. Adagio had a feeling they weren't anywhere near Canterlot High. They stayed in the forest for fear that they might get in trouble.<p>

Morning awoke the Dazzlings. All of them felt sticky and gross from the previous night. Sonata glanced at the broken jewel Adagio cupped in her hands. She wondered why she just left hers on the stage. Unexpectedly she asked, "Adagio can I have your jewel?"

Adagio groaned, "Yeah, just keep it. It won't be any use now." Sonata gave a brief smile then sat on the ground and sorted the pieces.

Aria walked over. "What are you doing?"

Sonata shrugged. "Putting all the bits together, why?"

"Do you want to get our singing voices back, right?"

"Yes," she said carefully. "But I also want to do it for fun."

"It's no use Sonata. We don't have our magic and even worst our singing voices." She glared at Adagio for a second. "Because someone's 'great' plan failed. Thanks a lot Adagio." Aria crossed her arms. "I mean, what are we meant to do now?"

Adagio sighed. This had been her fault. There was no use denying it or blaming anyone else. "Bounce, bounce, bounce!" A random voiced screamed, interrupting Adagio's thoughts. She looked up. A strange girl with bouncy curls was jumping up and down. "Hi! I'm Maddie! Sorry for interrupting your thoughts. I just get so excited when I jump!" Adagio looked confused, Aria sighed and Sonata was too absorbed in fixing the jewel she didn't notice. Aria nudged Adagio, indicating she needed to talk to the stranger who was called Maddie and seemed to read thoughts.

Adagio attempted to speak but was interrupted by the girl called Maddie. "Yes, I can read thoughts if the narrator's nearby but only when I'm near certain people, and yes, I'm mad." Adagio and Aria's mouth hung open. Sonata finished putting together and just noticed Maddie. "You're also in the land of Ever After. Hey! I've got a brilliant idea! Why don't you come to Ever After High! I'm sure Headmaster Grimm will allow new students. What's your fairy tale?"

Aria began to speak, when Maddie realized the state of their clothes. "Why don't you buy some new clothes? I can provide the money! Also, why don't you come to my dad's tea shop? You can breakfast there!"

"Why are you being so nice to us? Don't you know who we are?" Adagio asked.

"Yep!" Maddie announced. "You're a bunch of Equestrian sirens who were banished to the human world, then lost to The Rainbooms in a Battle of the Bands! Oh yeah, your names are Adagio, Aria and Sonata. Now come on! Saturday's not going to last for ever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Smiling, The Dazzlings joined the crazy, mad girl. She was giving them another chance and they were going to take it. The past didn't matter now- "The past is in the ppaaaaaaasssssssttttt! Dramatic long pause. Let it go! Let it goooo!" Maddie sang, rudely interrupting the narrator. Anyway, Adagio and Aria stared at the strange girl, confused. Sonata smiled and started (badly) singing along even though she didn't know the lyrics.

After a while Maddie and Sonata stopped singing. Maddie lead them down the main street of the Village of Book End. The fairy tale folk gave them strange looks. _Why won't these people stop staring at us?!_ Adagio thought. Maddie quickly interrupted. "Hey girls! Why don't we get new clothes?" The Dazzlings nodded, eager to get out of their sticky and smelly (and ruined!) outfits.

At the different stores all the outfits were dazzling (Maddie laughed at that comment) but none of the outfits felt just right. They also didn't want Maddie (someone they just met) to spend their money on them. They had been evil for eternity until now...right? Maddie sensed their doubt and dragged them to the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe.

Once there the girls gasped at all the wonder around the café. Flying teapots, crazy butterflies, it was like a slice of Wonderland itself! Maddie smiled and introduced them to her dad. The Mad Hatter himself! He was delighted that Adagio, Aria and Sonata were going to have a "very, very, very, very... (you get the idea) long sleepover." The Mad Hatter let them sit down and eat something. They were all having a wonderful time. Just then Maddie quickly remembered something. She took off her hat and reached into it.

While fumbling around the inside of the hat Maddie stuck out her tongue. She did that until she pulled out 3 beautiful dresses. They weren't too formal or casual and they weren't too sparkly. They were (how Blondie would say) just right.

Maddie handed the girls the outfits and pyjamas. They all smiled and raced towards where Maddie showed them the bathroom. They washed and got changed. Adagio's hair flew freely, letting the curls bounce against her shoulders. Aria's hair was tied in a low ponytail and Sonata braided her hair in a loose plait. Their heavy makeup was cleaned off, giving a natural look. They looked pretty and…nice. Not evil. Even Aria couldn't find something negative to say.

During the night The Dazzlings stayed at the Mad Hatter's Tea Shoppe while Maddie went to her dorm room in Ever After High. The three girls slept in cosy, oversized teacups with a doona and pillow. They all feel asleep quickly. After all, their previous night hadn't necessarily been the most restful…

* * *

><p>The night was almost black when Adagio woke up. Cold sweat stuck on her skin. She felt like she was choking. Something felt wrong. Panic overcame Adagio. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that her plan to take over the world was destroyed. Then she heard snoring, no groaning. It was Sonata. Sonata only snored when she was calm and Aria only groaned when she was stressed. Memories flooded back now. Running away, sleeping in a forest, meeting Maddie. Everything was alright. <em>They were safe<em>, she breathed. _We are safe. _Adagio closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

* * *

><p>The light of day blinded their eyes as they awoke the next day. Aria mumbled something about how there should have been a Nightmare Moon in this world that would make it night forever. Adagio rolled her eyes and Sonata giggled. It was just like old times. Maddie greeted them for brunch (since The Dazzlings slept in, though Aria wanted to sleep for the whole day but Maddie insisted that they needed to meet some of her friends). They finished and Sonata choked on her food because they were laughing so much at Maddie's jokes. "Thanks for the compliment, Narrat-" Maddie! You know you're not supposed to be talking to me! Maddie shrugged, giving the reason why The Dazzlings exchanged confused looks. Maddie smiled in reply to their confusion. "Raven can probably explain it better to you."<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: This is set after Ever After High's Thronecoming…I think…**

The Dazzlings got changed then let Maddie lead them to her school, Ever After High. Maddie waved to a group of girls who Adagio assumed were Maddie's friends. Sure enough they waved back. Maddie skipped towards them and the three Sirens followed.

Aria let out a groan. She didn't want to meet Maddie's friends. Maddie was crazy so her friends would be crazy. She also did not want to know another "Sonata" like person.

As Maddie and The Dazzlings approached the group of girls, the girls smiled, making Sonata feel safe. They had friendly faces. Maddie introduced them. "This is Apple, co-president of whatever we do at school." Apple waved. "That's Raven who rebelled against her destiny." Apple glared at Raven for a second and Raven whispered something in her ear causing Apple to roll her eyes. Maddie continued not noticing what Raven and Apple were do- "Yes I did notice! Stop thinking I can't hear you narrator!" Maddie angrily said. Steam was almost coming out of her ears. The Dazzlings made confused looks about Maddie's random comment but said nothing because of the mood she was in. Maddie calmed down and Raven explained that Maddie had a voice in her head due to her madness. It didn't make sense but that didn't matter (and where was the fun?).

Maddie finished introducing her friends and then introduced The Dazzlings. Maddie told her friends they were Equestrian Sirens which caused some confusion to Maddie's friends, but then Maddie explained they were banished to the human world because of their misdeeds and turned human. Then she explained their defeat. Maddie's friends raised their eyebrows but Adagio nodded confirming that it was true. The girls stared for an awkward long time and Sonata fiddled with her fingers nervously, not knowing what their reactions would be.

Raven broke the silence. "So…you're a wanted criminals?" Apple slapped her and Raven rubbed her arm where Apple hit her. "What I mean is that you're not really accepted in your community. Like people treated you meanly." Adagio looked at Aria and Sonata and together they nodded.

Immediately the girls bombarded The Dazzlings with questions. Aria muttered something about how this was the worst and Sonata had a puzzled look on her face and Adagio had a look of panic. Maddie immediately screamed, "Give the girls some room!" The girls backed off and someone mentioned that they should enrol in Ever After High. Maddie said that was a great idea and The Dazzlings made alarmed looks. "We just got here…" Adagio said…

The next day Maddie brought The Dazzlings to Ever After High. Even though Maddie had classes she skipped them so she could ask for permission to enrol The Dazzlings. Headmaster Grimm said he would only allow them to come if their parents were part of a fairy tale.

Adagio knew it. They weren't allowed to be here. So be it. Then Aria slumped her back against her chair and Sonata told her that was bad for her posture. Then Aria and Sonata started arguing. Adagio was trying to break the argument and Maddie was having a sip of tea waiting for the next event to happen in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Okay, I know you want to know what happens next but... I have writer's (author's?) block. So feel free to PM me ideas or just write down in the reviews! Sorry, I know you faithful readers want to know what's next. Until next time!<strong>

**-Everlynn**


End file.
